The present invention relates to an inner shoe for ski boots.
Inner shoes are currently known which are sewn and fitted on a last; the assembly initially entails the perimetral sewing of an inner insole, the insertion of the last, the application of an adhesive and the reactivation thereof by heating, the glueing of an inner sole by pressing and then the extraction from the last.
The main disadvantage of such known types of shoes resides in the fact that they have very high costs due to the various processes required, which increase the production times of each individual shoe.
As a partial solution to said disadvantages, a shoe is also known which has a strobel sewing on the perimetral border of the sole for fixing it to the upper.
Though it does not require assembly on a last, this shoe has a less than optimum aesthetical appearance since the sewing of the inner sole is visible, and the shoe itself provides poor heat insulation.
It is furthermore noted that the sewing defines, at the joined perimetral borders, a sharp edge which does not allow correct adaptation to the interior of the shell of the ski boot.